


Slap Happy

by tulipinacup



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipinacup/pseuds/tulipinacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt needs to get out of his head. Hermann helps him by slapping his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I haven't written anything fic-like at all in like, five years? But I love these two too much and needed more kinky trans character fic of them, so. Titles are hard, my grammar is rusty. There will be more. There will be fisting. This fandom needs more fisting.

Hermann leans over Newt, who is prone on his bed, butt on the edge, in only his boxer briefs (purple). Legs open, leaning back on one of Hermann's theraputic pillows. Hands at his sides, as directed. Hermann softly pets his cheek and smirks, a menacing glint in his eye. It makes Newt's stomach give a little lurch of anticipation. Hermann was nothing if not tender with him. It's just, sometimes their tenderness involved a little consensual violence and humiliation. Mostly just rough sex so far, some hair pulling, some light bondage. A little name-calling. Oh, and the Daddy thing. Newt had asked for something very specific tonight, something a little new for them. He was wound up and wanted to get out of his head. He wanted to cry and be held. And get hit and be teased. He had a lot of needs, okay?

Newt squirmed a little as Hermann looked him up and down. Newt could _feel_ his gaze. Hermann pulled his desk chair in front of him, settling between Newt's legs, and set his cane aside. He reached for Newt's glasses and set them on the desk behind him.

"Now Newton, Are you going to be a good boy for me tonight?" Hermann's smirk widened to a smile, both sweet and cruel.

"Mmhmm." Newt confirmed.

"Use your words, boy."

"Yes, Daddy." Newt said in a small voice.

"Yes, Daddy, what?"

"Yes Daddy I will be good."

"Hmm. That's interesting, Newton." Hermann leaned in and pulled Newt's head up by the back of his neck, lightly gripping the hair at his nape.

"Because I happen to know you like being a naughty little boy." Newt whimpered. "Is that true?"

"N-no Daddy." That earned Newt a sharp slap across his cheek. Newt panted and shut his eyes tight. Hermann lifted Newt's chin.

"I don't like liars, Newton." Newt let in sharp, shallow breaths. "Would you like to try that again, baby boy?" Newt bit his lip and looked up at Hermann with big watery eyes. "Take some deep breaths, Newton." Hermann pet his face. Newt breathed deeply, and shut his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, Daddy." Hermann gave him a moment.

"Are you a naughty boy, Newton?" Hermann raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Yes, Daddy." Newt's face and ears were starting to turn red. Hermann loved it.

"And why is that, Newton?" Newt whined and kept his mouth shut tightly, embarrassed to say what he knew Hermann wanted to hear. _Slap_.

"Why is that, Newton?" Hermann said, a firm edge in his voice. Newt recognized that voice as one that had said things like, "Doctor Geiszler, why is there Kaiju vvviscera on my desk?" Funny how things change. Newt shook himself from his memory and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"Be-because naughty boys like to get- get fucked. Daddy." Newt let out a long shaky breath. Hermann smiled a smile that Newt once told him was reminiscent of The Grinch. True, it was Grinch-like, but it went straight to Newt's clit anyway. Goddamn it.

"Mm, very good Newton." Hermann slid his hand down Newt's belly softly, making him squirm, but not touching him where he wanted. Just like Newton to be unable to stay still, even in a scene. Squirmy little bastard.

"I don't think you've earned that quite yet, boy." _Slap. Slap. Slap._ Hermann gave Newt sharp slaps on each of his cheeks, softly rubbing his face between every few. Newt kept his eyes closed.

"I think I'd like to beat you up." _Slap._ "A little more." _Slap_ "First." _Slap._ Newt whined and wriggled his hips, and opened his eyes.

" _Yeah._ " Hermann said softly, and a little out of character. Newt's pupils were blown, his face red and splotchy with embarrassment, arousal, and of course from the slapping. God, he loved him like this. Such a different creature when he went under. Still a brat, the little shit. But once he got to this point, acquiescent. Hermann's cock was half hard now. He shifted on his chair.

"I think you can take quite a bit, can't you, boy?" _Slap. Slap. Slap._ The sound of skin colliding with skin echoed in the room. Newt breathed hard and shallow.

"Yes, Daddy," he squeaked.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

"Daddy isn't making you count this time, but maybe next time, hmm? My dirty little boy?"

"Y-yeah," Newt moaned.

 __Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap_. _ Hermann slapped Newt's face harder, and in quick succession, alternating sides each time. Newt shut his eyes again and let out small cries with each firmer hit.

"Look at me, baby boy," Hermann softly pet his face. Newt opened his eyes. Tears were threatening to spill out.

"How are you feeling, Newton?" Newton gaped for a moment.

"F-fine. G-good. Good, Daddy." Hermann let him breathe and just pet him for a moment, sensing he needed a little break. When he calmed down a little Hermann spoke again.

"I want you to take five more for me. Can you do that baby boy?" Hermann smiled sweetly and pet Newt's hair.

"Yes, Daddy. Please." His voice was a little desperate. Hermann ventured a glance and saw a damp patch on Newt's boxer briefs. Newt saw him looking and reddened further, somehow. Hermann smirked. He moved to the bed and pulled Newt into his lap, Newt's weight resting on his good leg. Newt gave a small, comforted smile. He felt Hermann's cock, a little more than half-hard now, under him.

"All right, here we go. Daddy will count this time." Newt nodded.

"One. Two. Three. Four." Newt was breathing roughly. Hermann paused and pet his hair for a moment.

"Five." The last slap cracked loudly in Hermann's sparse quarters. Hermann felt the tears streaming down Newt's face before he saw them. He nudged Newt to lay in his lap, and held him, rocking him gently back and forth.

"Good boy, Newton. So good. Shhh. You were so good for Daddy." Newt let himself be pet all over by Hermann, burrowing into his chest. His arms were pulled up close to his chest as he shuddered out his tears. Slowly, his sobs turned into little hiccups and he was breathing regularly again. Hermann pet his hair and watched him calm. They sit like that for a while, rocking and being a comfort to each other.

"Newton?"

"Mm?"

"Was that all right?"

"Yeah. _God_. Yeah." He looked up at Hermann with big, tired eyes. "Thank you."

Hermann let out a small laugh, threading his fingers through Newt's ridiculous hair.

"You're very welcome. I quite liked that, as well."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"Good, cuz we are so doing that _all the time_. It was _awesome_." A silent agreement. They lay still for a moment.

"Do you still want me to fuck you tonight?" Hermann's dick was still interested, but he felt more like settling in for the night than getting into more. 

"Too tired." Newt yawned hugely, and curled up at Hermann's side like a cat. He pulled on his sleeve to get him to lay down too. "Tomorrow?"

Hermann gingerly situated himself around Newt. He would have to put on his pajamas and brush his teeth, but he could indulge Newton in some cuddling first. He smiled and put his arm around Newt.

"Tomorrow."


End file.
